Severus Prince Snape
by Ilyanna
Summary: Ele, Severus Prince Snape, teria de fazer o que era exigido dele. [Snape, pós HBP]


**Severus Prince Snape**

Desaparatou. Precisava ser rápido: apenas pegaria o necessário e partiria dali. Não poderia considerar dura a partida do lugar onde vivera os últimos dezessete anos de sua vida. Spinner's End nunca fora realmente o seu lar.

- Fique aqui. - Ordenou para Draco, de uma maneira que o garoto não ousaria desobedecer.

Apontou a varinha para uma parte da parede coberta por livros velhos, revelando uma porta escondida que levava a uma escada bastante estreita. Subiu por ela, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

Ignorando completamente as dores em seu corpo, entrou rapidamente na primeira abertura após o término dos degraus. A atmosfera era tão sombria quanto a dos outros cômodos. Utilizando novamente a varinha, pegou alguns frascos guardados em um armário próximo à cama, ingerindo-os. Desejou que fosse veneno.

Ouviu um barulho próximo à porta. Num movimento calculado, sem oferecer nenhuma chance de defesa, pensou "Estupefaça". A vítima caiu no chão, dura. Snape aproximou-se, olhando-o por cima.

- Para quem deseja tarefas mais... ahn, arriscadas, – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – você está muito aquém do necessário... Rabicho.

Fazendo-o girar para o lado com o toque de uma das pernas, Snape saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas a passos lentos. Draco ainda estava na sala, andando de um lado para o outro. Aflito, como previra. A primeira parte do plano havia sido executada perfeitamente, pensou com amargura. Agora ainda restava a segunda.

- Sente-se Draco.

Draco hesitou. A voz de seu mestre era fria, emanando cólera, desprezo. Achou melhor não desobedecer. Snape imitou-o, sentando-se na velha poltrona de frente para ele. O silêncio dominou por alguns instantes. Draco não se atreveria a falar antes dele.

- O que você fez hoje foi muito perigoso, Draco. Muito perigoso. Você poderia ter morrido...

- Mas não fui eu que morri. – o garoto disse lentamente. A feição de Snape endureceu ainda mais.

- Não. Porque eu estava lá. Agora, acredito que tenha inteligência suficiente para perceber o que pode acontecer a você.

- Você acha que eu não sei? Ele vai me matar, eu sei que vai.

- Você falhou, Draco. E o Lorde das Trevas não perdoa facilmente.

Draco olhou para o teto, as mãos tremendo involuntariamente, tentando esconder seu temor. Snape permitiu que ele refletisse por alguns instantes, antes de continuar.

- Mas o Lorde das Trevas não sabe que você está aqui... ainda.

Draco encarou Snape.

- Está me dizendo que existe uma... chance? – perguntou, a voz rouca.

- Eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo, como você bem sabe... caso sua memória tenha alguma utilidade. Ninguém que desertou sobreviveu... por muito tempo.

Estava feito. Snape sabia que bastariam alguns minutos para que Draco decidisse acompanhá-lo sem que precisasse usar métodos escusos. Havia pouco tempo. Deixou Draco perdido em seus pensamentos por alguns instantes, indo até a janela.

A rua estava escura. Não havia nenhum transeunte. Ainda. Tentou concentrar-se totalmente nos próximos passos. Em proteger Draco, como prometera a Narcissa que faria. Como prometera a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. O único bruxo que confiara nele plenamente estava agora morto. Por suas mãos. Por aquelas mesmas mãos que se agarravam ao parapeito da janela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Severus Prince Snape sempre soubera que a vida que escolhera não seria fácil. Sempre soubera que teria de fazer escolhas difíceis, cometer atrocidades e machucar as pessoas. Mas aquilo nunca o afetara. Havia matado outras vezes. Torturado. Mas nunca havia doído nele. Era uma sensação nova e... estranha.

Matara Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Ainda tinha dificuldade em assimilar o fato. Dumbledore morto. Por ele. Tentou discutir, argumentar. Dizer que não seria capaz de seguir em frente com o plano. Mas Dumbledore fora categórico. Não aceitaria discussões. Nem desistências. Ele, Severus Prince Snape, teria de fazer o que era exigido dele.

E fizera. Amaldiçoava-se por isso, mas fizera o que havia de ser feito. O fato de Draco, a criança que jurara proteger, não ter se tornado um assassino não era de grande ajuda. O assassino era ele.

Olhou para Draco. Mais alguns instantes e ele estaria pronto. Mais alguns instantes e eles desertariam os Comensais da Morte. Voltou a vigiar a rua. Ainda deserta. Tentou afastar da mente as imagens daquela noite. Inútil.

Viu-se novamente correndo em direção à Floresta Proibida, com o maldito Potter em seu encalço. Imaginou-se levantando sua varinha em direção ao garoto e um jato de luz verde indo diretamente de encontro ao seu peito. Potter caído no chão, os olhos verdes esbugalhados de terror. Assim não teria ousado usar seus próprios feitiços contra ele, da mesma maneira que seu maldito pai o fizera. Assim não teria ousado chamá-lo de covarde.

Covarde, Potter? Covarde eu teria sido se tivesse fugido. Covarde eu teria sido se tivesse feito o que gostaria. Covarde eu seria se tivesse acabado com você ao invés de Dumbledore.

Viu alguns vultos correndo em direção ao final da rua. Amaldiçoou-os por serem tão rápidos. Voltou-se para Draco, e segurando em seu braço, vociferou.

- Não há mais tempo.

Sentindo raiva e aversão a si mesmo, obrigou-se a seguir com a segunda parte do plano. Precisava levar Draco a um lugar seguro, onde o Lorde das Trevas não os encontrasse tão rapidamente. E voltaria para proteger Narcissa e livrar Lucius de Azkaban. Devia isso aos Malfoy. E a Dumbledore. Depois... Apenas depois poderia ser Severus Prince Snape, o amaldiçoado que matou o único homem que confiara nele.


End file.
